This invention involves a device for molding and pushing hair waves on a person's head and a method for molding the waves and setting same.
It is long been popular to mold and set waves in person's hair. Even if the person has natural curly hair it has still be fashionable to impart patterns and in particular waves to the hair. An example of such a hair treatment is described and illustrated in Swiss Patent No. 247,874 issued Jan. 3, 1948 incorporated herein by reference thereto. As shown in those diagrams, the style if formed by pulling the hair in a certain direction, generally from the forehead to the rear. Using combs, brushes or picks as well as the hair dresser's hands the waves are pushed back toward the roots of the hair. A large quantity of styling gel is applied to the hair that is generally moistened. A technique is to pull the hair rearwardly with a comb and then hold the hair in place with a rat tail comb. The next step is to push the wave back with the rear comb toward the rat tail comb. After the waves have been formed, the hair is heated and dried under a commercial dryer. After the waves have dried, the waves are lifted slightly with a comb or picked to obtain some body, after which the hair is dried again. The time to accomplish this dressing is at least one hour and can only be accomplished by the most skilled beauticians. It is virtually impossible for a person to accomplish such styling on the person's own head.
A number of devices have been provided to aid in the styling of hair. The device described in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,319 has elastic cords connecting curved comb members which extend between opposite sides of a horizontal head strap around the head. The elastic cord connection allows the comb members to be moved longitudinally to create a swirl pattern by pushing one comb one way, the next comb is moved longitudinally in the opposite direction to form a wave pattern of the hair that is essentially plastered to the head.
Other hair shaping devices include a hair shaping and lifting system in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,709, an apparatus and method for selective coloring of hair in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,511, a hair waving appliance in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,438 and a method for permanent waving hair without curlers in French Patent No. 2,545,337.
None of these devices can be effectively used to attain the molding of the hair waves described above and they further can not attain the objects described herein below.